The Reaper and The Scourge
"Power is of two kinds. One is obtained by the fear of punishment and the other by acts of love. I was once loved by all the of my subordinates, but as I continued to rise, and gained power, they told me that I've changed, that I am no longer the Captain they used to love. My dream is to become admiral but what will happen if I do become one, the draft is coming up soon and I..." Shunsui's thought would be interrupted by the loud alarms repeating the same thing, "Code Red, Code Red, 300,000,000 belly bounty Jormungandr AKA The World Serpent has entered the base. I repeat" the annoying sound of the alarm, annoyed Vice Admiral, Shunsui X. Mugen, forcing him to stand up and go deal with intruder. The World Serpent had been roaming through a string of islands in the new world before settling on one that had been known as a outpost of the marines, the mere sight of the Navy flag would be enough to Jormungandr's blood boiling, as he anchored his vessal. Before he got of his ship a gave a quick glance at His prized possession before deciding to leave it behind for this one. As Jormungandr finally made it off of his ship he had found out he was in fact not as sneaky as he had thought he was. A single sigh would escape his lungs "Alright, where's our friendly neighbourhood Vice Admirial?" He asked with a fake curiousity. Taking his time, Shunsui slowly walked around the base trying to get the exit where the pirate's ship was docked. "300,000,000 belly, hmmmm, thats gotta be new, cause 300,000,000 and Jormungandr don't sound like they have been together for long." he thought as he saw over one hundred marines in front of him. "You gotta be nice, remember I'm still that same guy I was 5 years ago." he sighed as he slowly began making his way through the the swarm of low class marines. "That right, act like you're not above everyone else Shunsui." The mere sight of the white coat would further ignite the flame of rage inside Jormungandr, his face however would remain ever calm. As he allowed his eye's to close he would speak with a new found swagger, "So you're in charge here?" A single oranatly decorated katana would present it's self it his right hand as he began to open his eye's Jormungandr would then speak to the lower marines "How about you all leave while the big boy's talk." As he awaited the response of the vice admiral. Finally reaching the front of the sea of marines, Death finally laid eyes upon the World Serpent. "300,000,000 belly Jormungandr, you under arrest for being dumb like the rest of you pirates. So I'll give you three options, first you turn yourself in and I don't have to deal with any casualties. Option number two is me and my men use force to arrest you, or three, you go back on you little boat, and we'll hunt you down, we have no lead. Now make your choice." he said intentionally including his subordinates, trying to make them feel important. "Or, option D, I slaughter you and your men mozzy on into that base of yours and find whatever valubles you have." Jormungadr would finish this statement with a grin on his face, his rage finally reaching a boiling point. The stupid ignorant white coat dare lay down demands to him it was simply laughable, "I hate that stupid coat that you and your men where, i hate everything that it represent's, so should you have second thought i will have no qualms striking you down from behind." With that he allowed a moment of silence, giving the marines time to think about his words. Shenron look at his overall appearance and noticed something "Isn't he suppose to have a giant sword with him. You know Yoru, once wielded by the Best Swordsman in the World." he whispered to closest marine behind him. "Yes Sir, I didn't see him bring it in. It might be on his boat. Shall we go check and possibly retrieve it"the marine whispered "Wait" he responded as he shifted his attention back to the Pirate. "Yo call yourself a swordsman, but how could you leave your blade behind, you call yourself a swordsman, but you threaten to attack me from behind. I don't see a swordsman here, all I see is a dumb pirate who thinks he is crafty with a sword. You don't deserve to wield to wield a blade, that was used by a true swordsman, you pirate-scum" he said angrily. Jormungandr's smirk would than widen, he'd struck a nerve and he knew it, now however he'd had enough bantering and his words would become laced with venom. "You marines are disgusting creatures, hypocrites even, you claim us to be scum yet you would not hesitate to strike a man down from behind, alas i am no longer a mere pirate from this day forward i am the World Govermemt's reckoning." With his hate laced speach finished the man would throw his blade in the direction of the vice admiral, the intent obviously being to impale the man, however Jormungandr hoped it wouldnt be that easy. The vice admiral saw the sword coming as if it was travelling in slow motion. Possessing several techniques to easily dodge the newly constructed sword, the idea to simply move away crossed his mind. But then remembering he had a large number of low-rank marines right behind him, probably not possessing the speed nor the skills to dodge the blade, he realized he should probably save them. So instead of moving he faced the blade head, focusing on his Kenbunshoku Haki. And right when the blade was about three inches away from his face, he quickly grabbed the sword with his index finger and thumb. Though secretly on his finger tips he was using Busoshoku Haki, harden his finger; allowing in to shatter the blade. "Open fire" he said giving his subordinates a chance to get in the action. Hundreds of bullets and canon balls headed toward the pirate. This was certianly not his first encounter with the marines by any means, as such Jormungandr had grown to understand their protocall, mainly that when the miuscle's of a hundred marines simultaniously tense up, their probably about to open fire on you. Thus wise as he was powerful, The serpant would activate his own Busoshouku Haki, his however would be presented over his entire body, before enganging the lower marines in battle, leaving the big fish for last. As he engaged the marines he would use his Kenbunshoku Haki to remain a step ahead of them, The nearest Marine would have his neck snapped for his actions against the serpent. A fallen blade would be picked up in the process of his dance of death through the marines, making his efforts much easier as he slowly but surely termanated every marine on the lsland who's name wasn't Shunsui. The Vice-Admiral knew that the one hundred low class marines had no chance against this 300,000,000 belly pirate, but if they were not taken out, they'd only be getting in the way. Luckily none of the men, were killed. "You all fought courageously, and for that I'm proud. Now let me avenge you guys" he said pulling out his signature blade. "Shall we begin" he said allowing the pirate to make the first move. Jormungandr would once again close his eyes, this time forming three katana, one in each hand with a third held in his mouth, the instant he once again allowed his eyes to open, he launched himself at Shunsui, before performing a single spin, at the tail end of this spin, the sword held in his left had would deliver a slash with the intent of bifracturing his opponenet. "Up close and personal, lets see what you can do" he thought as he used the ability to float like a piece of paper, Kami-e. Using this technique Shunsui was able to easily dodge the pirate's first attack. As the pirate continued to spin, Shunsui decided to take the offensive. Using a soru he was able to move from in front of his to behind him. As he reappeared behind Jormungandr, he pulled out his signature gun. The gun possessed several different feature all having something to do with Kairoseki. Pulling the trigger the gun shot Kairoseki net right at the pirate. "Hard as diamond and very effective versus devil fruit users." he thought. The time betwixt the solider landing behind jormungandr and him pulling out his weapon would be more than enough time for a pirate of Jormungandr's talents to simply spin once again and this time with the opposite blade, he would cleave the pistol in half before stand up right and spitting the third blade out of his mouth. "Now than we can finish this battle, or you can turn, tuck your tail between your legs and let me pillage this base for any valuables." Amazed by the man's great speed and reaction time, Shunsui decided to take this battle a little more seriously. As his pistol was sliced in two, Shunsui with no time wasted, sent powerful wind projectile towards the pirate who was still close to Shunsui with his foot. Still having momentum, Shunsui continued to spin, as he complete a complete 360, he withdrew his sword and sent wind projectile, making it even harder for him to dodge."Take my valuables, please, over my dead body" he thought. The would would have sent Jormungandr back words, even causing rather deep cuts along his upper body, one of the first lessons Jormungandr was taught on the isle of samurai however was that pain can be fought through, and so fight he would. This time Jormungandr would discrard the second katana, leaving him only a single blade to fight with before once again closing his eyes however with the use of Kenbunshoku Haki he was far from blind. This time however the used of his devil fruit would be far more noticeable as a stalagtite would erupt from the ground below shunsui with the intent of impaling the man. Catching on to his devil fruit, the Vice knew that was going to conjure up something. Thanks to his enhanced senses, Shunsui was able to to feel the vibrations below his feet as well hear them. Shunsui was able to leap up into the sky before the stalagtite could even emerge from the ground. "That probably wasn't even meant to hit but create an opening" he though as he prepared for a surprise attack while floating in the sky. The stalagtite provided Jormungandr with ample time to re-think his game plan, as this pest was beginning to annoy him. He leaped into the air, before using the technique of Geppo to leap once again, this time off of the air itself to take himself to new heights, more importantly however, to leap over Shunsui. At the apex of this second leap Jormungandr would then flip so that his head was directly above that of Shunsui's before finishing the flip behind him, a single, diagonal stroke of the his blade would than be made, which if it connected would leave a tremendously deep gash, that would run from his left shoulder to his right hip. Not expecting attack from behind, though he was focused Shunsui was slow to dodge the slash of the sword; cutting his sleeve and grazing his arm. He quickly created distance using soru. "Damn I knew you said it, but honestly what true swordsman would slice an opponent from behind. Truly disgraceful" he said pulling out two more guns. "Strongest Swordsman in the World, a title like that should never be given to a pirate he said, ending up behind him shooting at him with Kairoseki bullets covered in Busoshoku Haki, making it even harder to slice. Kenbunshoku Haki, would prove to be Jormungandr's best friend in his current situation, this new found clearity would allow him to feel the bullets coming even without laying eyes on them, This time a combination of Geppo and Soru would be used to greatly enhance his decent, causing the bullets to fly over his head, a single one grazing his cheek. As he landed however Jormungandr decided to instead leave the island, seeing nothing more to be gained out of this conflict. Thus he turned his back to the airbone solider and headed back to his ship. "Seems the marines are invensting more time into there soliders," he thought to himself as a smirk crossed his face.